daisy_brownfandomcom-20200215-history
Im outside
Plot Daisy is outside during the day, which is not a usual occurrence for her. She is seen with scratches, dirt, and blood on her legs, feet, and hands. She has been chased out of the house by Alan. Alan has been acting terribly and mean towards Daisy for quite a long time now. She decides she doesn't want to lie to her viewers anymore and says that this isn't the first time that Alan has chased her out. She has slept outside many times during the month of February, the month where she did not upload at all. But now it is warmer and the grass is getting softer for her to sleep on, so she is grateful for that. She then makes an effort to turn the situation around and stay positive by asking her audience questions. She asks what is your favorite day of the week? Her favorite day of the week is Wednesday because her dad used to bring home books from the library on Wednesdays. She then says "O'm not scared of cars anymore," in an anxious tone, as if trying to convince herself that this is true. Then she asks the viewers what their favorite color is. She says hers is orange, which she stated was her favorite color in the video "we're back" when she tied an orange and pink thread around her finger. Then she repeats "I'm not scared of cars." The next question is about our favorite animal. Hers are cats. "I'm not scared of cars anymore." Favorite food? She really likes hashbrowns and soup, but her favorite is everything pie. Everything pie is a pie that her dad used to make. It didn't really have a set recipe; they would just add anything sweet. This includes apples, blackberries, raspberries, lemons, strawberries... She then stops talking, stands up, and sprints back to the house and the video ends abruptly. Subplot * Where did the doctor take that one though? * "Lithop stop. You're sounding obsessed." * I am obsessed! It's been weeks! He's never been gone this long! * And why did he take the little mean one? * "We all know just as much as you do. Stop asking these stupid questions." * I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be rude. * It's just my hands are starting to scab up again. * "When the doctor comes back you know he'll fix you up just fine." * Now go to sleep and stop thinking about such silly things. This conversation takes place between Lithop and another unnamed experiment in the basement weeks after Curtis had introduced Alan to Daisy and left the picture. There seems to be a mistake in this dialogue. The final line should be in quotations since the lines not in quotations are meant to be spoken by Lithop, and the lines with quotations are spoken by the other unnamed creature. Explanations and Connections * Daisy sprints back to the house after listing fruits, specifically strawberries. Strawberry is the name of the cat that she had found and taken in the previous video. She realizes that she left the cat inside with a now meat-eating Alan, and runs back to the house to save Strawberry. * There is a bit of an Alantutorial vibe to the aesthetic of this video. Daisy is covered in scratches and blood and is locked outside her house. Description May 2, 2018 things arent good. I hate myself. Category:Plot